With the continuous development of network technology, telepresence conferences are becoming an important form of conference. Telepresence conferences are convened over a network by combining video, audio and interactive components, thereby overcoming inconvenience caused by region differences.
In addition to high quality of audio and video effect and a conference site closing to reality, the telepresence conference can provide a conference control strategy to control a series of functions of the conference such as silencing/muting, disabling/enabling a video, and locking/unlocking.
In implementing the present disclosure, it has been appreciated by the inventor that there is at least the following issues in the conventional technologies.
In the conventional technologies, a telepresence conference can only silence/mute a single participant, disable/enable a video for the single participant, and lock/unlock the whole conference. Therefore, a conference control strategy is single and media streams can not be distinguished effectively in a case that a Realtime Transport Protocol is multiplexed in a multi-stream conference.